Under The Moonlight
by JayyNovak
Summary: Dean/OC Luna Jayden Sunstar is a hunter and an old friend of Dean. After years of being solo she gets a call from Dean himself. Luna runs to his aid and renews a love she thought died years ago.
1. My Moon

Sam and Dean were working on another case. This time in Vegas, gambeling couples kept going missing after hitting a jackpot. They tried praying for Castiel but he was busy with the war, they understood. Bobby was helping the boys from his house, reading and searching. They couldn't ask a lot of hunters for help. The ones on their side were almost all dead and the rest wanted their heads on a silver platter, that doesn't leave them many options. Witnesses didn't give them much either, each couple went into their rooms and were never seen again. The guys were thinking maybe a vampire could have done this but couldn't find a nest near them. Demons could also have been a possibilty but why would they stick to a pattern. Usually they just took radom people to use as a vessel. Slowly they were elimanting the possiblities but still had no answer. They needed to go undercover but how could they, the victims were all male and females. Plus neither of them had the guts to act gay, not like they could anyway.

The boys sat in their hotel room, thinking of ways to solve their problem. They couldn't just go up to a random woman and make her bait. That would b redicilous. They sat their quite for almost a whole hour, just thinking. Bobby didn't have much either, he couldn't give them an answer with such little information. That's when it hit Dean. He had someone, an old friend. He shot up and grabed his phone and looked for the name he was looking for. Sam walked over and looked over Dean's shoulder and gave his brother a questioning look.

"Whose 'My Moon' Dean?" Sam crossed his arms and gave a little chuckle.

"An old friend Sammy," He said with an excited tone, "And someone who can help us." There was no answer, he called again. Sam could hear the fimilar beat to a rock song Dean palys over and over, 'Back In Black'. Dean's eyes widened when he got an answer. As soon as he said he needed help the person on the other end asked when and where. Dean proceded to give this person their location and told them to be there A.S.A.P. Dean closed his phone and smiled at Sam.

"Problem solved Sammy." Sam raised an eyebrow but trusted his brother.

"So are you going to tell me who your moon is." Sam sat on his bed and looked at Dean as he removed his shoes.

"You'll find out but for now go to sleep. We need it after what, four days of no sleep, and napping in the impala does not count as sleep." Dean threw this pants and jacket on the tabel next to him and jumped on the bed. Sam nodded and went to bed, he was really interested in this 'moon girl'.

They woke up to a knock on the door, Dean slowly got up and opened it. Sam could hear a womans laughter coming from the door. He put on his pants and walked towards this brother. He saw a woman shorter then Dean with black hair huggig his older brother. When she saw him her eyes lit up.

"Oh my lord. Is this little Sammy? You're not so little anymore." She smiled then lightly tapped her chin.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you don't know who I am. My name is Luna, I used to hunt with Dean and John." Sam nodded his head, still half asleep, then he got it. Moon, Luna, she worked with their dad. He smiled and shook her hand.

"Well you obviously know who I am. Please come in." Luna walked in and placed her jacked on a chair.

"How could I not kow who you are? Dean and John would never shut up about you." Dean tensed up at her words and Luna giggled when she saw this.

"Oops, was I not supposed to say that? My bad sweetie." Luna smiled at Dean and he smiled back.

"It's good to see you again Luna. You've changed, a lot." Dean said that last part wit a little awe. Luna winked at the shorter male.

"And you almost not at all.", she walked closer to him, "Maybe you grew an inch or two and gained some mucles but you're still the man I remember." She played with a small silver ring on her ring finger. Sam smiled at the two, he didn't know what it was or when it started but they had chemestry. There was no denying that fact.

Dean hugged the girl and didn't let go. His eyes were shut and his face burried in her shoulder. Her whole body was pressed against his. They stood like that until Sam coughed into his hand. They pulled apart and smiled sheepishly at eachother.

"Okay you two love birds. What is the plan." Luna smiled and sat on the chair her jacket was on and crossed her legs.

"Whats the pattern." Sam and Dean began to explain to her everything they knew and Luna just listned.

"And you're telling me Bobby doesn't know much either. I miss the old man. How is he anyway?"

"He's good, still the same old Bobby." Sam chuckled and crossed his arms. Luna smiled at the younger one.

"Please tell me he still calls everyone 'Idigts'." Dean nodded and Luns went into a fit of laughter. She missed the man. When her dad and mom would hunt Bobby and his wife would look after her. Luna was really little and Bobby wasn't into hunting just yet. Then his wife died and Rufus came along. Luna was the daughter Karen wanted, but Bobby didn't want kids. Luna felt like she caused the fight between them, she was sure of it.

"Ok guys I got a plan." Luna began to tell them how they were going to sneak in and win a jackpot. Whoever wins first Luna would run up to them and pretend to be a couple. They would then go into a sepret room and see what happens.

The plan seemed to work. Dean hit the jackpot and Luna ran to him like they were together.

"Oh my lord. Babe, you won a jackpot. Congrats." Luna kissed Dean on his lips, his face went red. Luna was acting, couples kiss all the time. Dean placed his hands on her hip, squeezing slightly. When Sam looked over he smiled. Luna wasn't a regular human but she could give Dean a normal life, she could convince him to put down the gun and have a kid or two. Even after the whole thing with Heavan and Hell, Sam wanted Dean to live a normal life no matter what. This wouldn't be like Lisa and Ben. Luna could protect herself and she had knowladge of what's out there. Sam sighed, that would be a challange and a half.

Dean and Luna walked to a empty hotel room hand in hand. Sam wasn't to far away waiting for whatever the hell it was to show up. Luna and Dean had packed up some holy water, salt, the dagger, and a few guns which were hidden throughout the room.

"So Dean, how have the yeras been treating you?" Dean shrugged.

"Same old I guess. Havn't really chnaged, been fighting assholes of angels, demons, monsters." Dean sat down with Luna following right behind.

"I heard angels existed. To be completly honest I didn't believe it at first but when I heard about you coming back from the dead I knew it had to be something powerful and high up there. Hell when I heard you died I stopped hunting. You're the strongest hunter I kow and if you were down." Luna paused, "I don't know what could happen to me. You're brave Dean, strong, crazy, determined. I wish I could stand in your shadow." Luna pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"Luna you're an amazing hunter, you know that? When we would hunt together you saved my ass more times then I could count. If it weren't for you I would have dies a lot sooner. You kept me on track, the way dad was leading me I would have gone crazy like he did. He was obsessed with killing yellow-eyes. Hell, we all were, but you still have some sanity in you and that kept us alive." Dean grabbed her hand and lightly squeezed it. Luna looked at Dean and smiled and bit her lip. She cared for Dean she couldn't deny that, she saw sam as a little brother as she was the same age as Dean and loved Sam just as much.

Dean lightly touched Luna's cheek, his other hand on her waist. It wasn't one of those 'I want to bang you right here right now' touches but more of a 'let me love you' type touches. It was soft and gentel filled with an undying connection between the two. Dean leaned it but stopped right before their lips touched. Their eyelids were almost closed and their breathing was getting heavier. Their hearts began to pound. Luna draped her arms around Deans shoulders and pulled him in the rest of the was. Deans lips were dry and rough like his hands which tightned his grip on Luna. Dean didn't push Luna's limites he just simply kissed her. There was nothing passionate or lust filled about it but it was filled with a longing. Dean missed Luna more then ever. She made him forget about Lisa and Ben, his dad, even Heaven and Hell which was all he could thing about.

Dean and Luna pulled away from eachother. They coulnd't think straight. Dean was about to say something when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Both of their heads wipped to the side to see a demon pointing a gun to their heads.

"Well lookie here another idiotic couple living it up. Well it's not gonna be rainbow and butterflies from here on out." This demon must have been new, he had no clue who he was dealing with. Luna looked down and began to chuckle. There was a look in her eyes that yelled 'run or die'.

"Yeah sweet cheeks but unlike you, we have some magic tricks upp our sleeves." Luna pulled out the dagger from a holster under her dress and threw it at the demon. It hit his heart and he fell with orange electricty coming from the wound. Sam walked in and saw the demon on the floor.

"Mission acomplished huh." Dean gave same a sarcastic 'no shit' smile and walked over to the body.

"Uh yeah. Looks like a new demon having fun. Call Bobby and tell him we're done here." Sam nodded and dialed up Bobby. Dean got rid of the body and the three of them left.

After changing out of the dress Luna hopped into her jeep and pulled up to the boys. She was tired but sure the boys didn't need their help much more. Plus she wanted to go home and sleep in her bed.

"Okay boys I'm sure you want me out of your hair so I'll be heading out now. You have my number to dot be scared to text to call." Luna looked over at Dean, "Even if you don't need help on a case, you can text me okay." Dean smiled and nodded.

"I was nice meeting you Luna. Hope to see you again, it's always nice being friends with great hunters like yourself." Luna smiled at Sam.

"Definetly." She waved them off and pulled out of the hotel. She didn't live far from their location. She had a bunker about a state over. Luna blasted 'Back In Black' on her radio and sped through the empty highway. When she got into her house her phone lit up. It was a text from Dean.

New Message

From: My Sun

1:25 AM

Miss you already L. Hope you got home safe.

Luna smiled and quickly replied. After a long hot shower Luna jumped into her bed and looked at her reply to Dean.

To: My Sun

Miss you love. I just got home. Hope we can see eachother soon. :)

Luna smiled to herself and put her phone down. She couldn't be any happier right now.


	2. My Sun

Luna woke the next morning, stratching her arms into the air. She threw the blanket off her body and walked towards the kitchen. After setting a pot of water to boil Luna ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. On her way back to the kitchen she stopped to look at the time, 8:28.

"Still got some time for myself." Luna made herself some Irish breakfast tea and sat at her laptop. She searched through the local online paper and e-mailed a few other hunters. Luna slammed her laptop closed in frustration and rushed over to the shower. She turned o the hot water and got in. The warm liquid rushed down her tan body, soothing the aches and pains she had left. Her short black hair got heavier and flat against the water. Luna left the shower humming the tune to Carry On My Wayward Son. Her white towel tied aroud her body. Her closet was filled with plad flannels and a few 'normal' clothing. She ended up wearing a plain black tank top with a flannel and grey jacket over it. Luna then grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans and her black Timberland boots. As Luna buttoned up her jacket her eyes traced over the tattoo she had over her left breast. It was an anti-possesion symbol. Almost every hunter had one. Luna sighed, she never wanted this, any of it.

Luna left her house, making sure to lock everything up, and headed to her car. It was black 2011 Jeep Wrangler. She let the back down and hit the rode, rock music blasted through the radio. Luna had Dean to blame for that habbit. As she passed the residants of her town Luna waved to them. She was close to the town, saved their asses more time then she could count. Luna stopped at a diner and got out of her car. She would swore up and down that this place had the best burgers ever.

"Mornin' Suga'." Luna walked up to the booth.

"Morning love. Anything new?" Caroline shook her head and tightned her lips.

"Nah'. Just the same old bump and grind, but someone did drop this off for you. Why here, I dont know but here we are." Luna eyed the piece of paper that was handed to her. She slowly opened the folded paper. As Luna unfolded the last flap her eyes widned.

"I-I gotta go Caroline." With that Luna rushed out of the diner and drove. Luna ended up in a wooded area alone, or so it seemed. She knew what was really out there, what was really after her.

"Spiritus ego tibi praebo, libera animam meam. Praebeo sanguinem." Then everything went black.

When Luna woke up she couldn't remember a thing. The last thing she could remember was walking into the diner. Luna was back in her bunker, in bed, and in the same clothes. She rubbed the back of her head and got out of bed once again for the day. When Luna walked passed the mirror in her bedroom she couldn't believe her eyes. Her hair grew and was now down to her back. Luna ran her fingers through her new hair and pulled at it a little to make sure she wasn't going crazy. Low and behold, it hurt. Every tug and yank felt real, and really hurt. Luna grabbed her phone and did the only thing she could think of.

"Dean I need your help."

Sam and Dean was there in no time. Well, if you count no time as almost eight hours. They were out of town just finishing a case. Dean softly touched Luna's hair as if he was in a trance.

"I haven't seen you like this in years Luna. I like it." Luna smiled at Dean.

"Leave it to my sun to shine a little brightness on this weird ass situation." Luna bit her lip and leaned her head onto his shoulder. Dean was a lot stronger then when they were younger.

"Okay look I know you two are feeling some nostolgia but we need to figure out what happened to Luna. What is the last thing you remember?" Sam sat across from the girl and folded his hands together, putting them on his knees.

"Uh. I walked into the diner in town and thats it really. I don't remember leaving or putting this paper in my pocket." Luna pulled out a blank sheet of previously folded paper out of her pocket then putting it back in.

"My car even has a completly full tank of gas but I have all my money. I talked to Carolie, the diner owner, and she doesn't remember me walking in. There's no working cameras to prove if I realy was there or not." Sam rubbed his chin while Dean played with Luna's hair, calming her down.

"Could a witch be doing this to you? Got any enemies Luna?" Sam raised a eyebrow at his question.

"Sam I'm a hunter, of course I do." Sam shrugged his shoulders and pursed his lips.

'But that doesn't leave out the fact that it could in fact be a witch. If any are any here then they must be powerful, I can't sence them anywhere." Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"She's physcic Sammy. She can feel it when evil auras are near. As in witches and worlocks." Sam nodded his head slowly and looked at his watch it was almost one in the morning.

"It's getting late. You staying Dean?" Dean looked at his younger giant of a brother and nodded.

"Im gonna watch and see if anything happens tonight. You still have my clothes Luna?" Luna nodded her head and stood up. Sam smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Sure do Dean, they should be in a box in my closet. I should have a spare bedroom down the hall, upstares, and to the right. My room is down this hall here if you need anything." The boys nodded as Luna headed to her room. She came back with a box labled 'Deans Stuff'.

"The shirts are probably to small but the pants should fit nless your butt got bigger to."

"Well yours sure did." Luna slapped Deans arm and laughed. Dean winked at the shorter girl and grabbed a pair of plad pajama pants. Sam hugged Luna and said good night to the other two hunters and soon disapeared up the stairs.

"How about a little sleepover like the old times." Dean smiled and winked at Luna. Luna laughed and shook her head.

"Really Winchester?" Dean nodded his head and picked Luna up bridal style.

"It's been years. I wanna catch up." Dean's voice deepeed and his eyes were half opened. Luna knew Dean Winchester was a flirt but she didn't expect this from him so soon.

The two entered the dark room in a hurry. Luna removed her clothing and layed on her bed with nothing but her underwear on. This wouldn't be the first time they were in this situation together. When it came to Dean, Luna was not a shy one. Her black and white underwear covered little and left even less to the imagnation. Not that Dean needed to imagine.

Dean slipped into the bed and put a hand over Luna's waist. He slowly shifted her so she was on her back. Luna looked at Dean, her eyes half lifted and dialated. Dean placed his rough hand on her cheek and slowly leaned in. It's been a long time since Dean had her like this. His lips were soft and warm. One would expect a man of his stature and line of work would be more rough but he wasn't. It wasn't one of those rough fast kisses, it was slow but daring. His togue slipped into her mouth and Luna didn't put much of a fight.

Her hands touched every mucle on his back as his left hand explored her stmoach. Dean laughed as he felt pieces of metal near her belly button.

"This is new" The two seperated and looked at eachother and smiled. Dean kissed down Lunas neck as he began to bring her hands into his.

When Luna awoke she found herself alone in the bed. She pulled the covers over her body as she sat up. Luna walked towards the conecting bathroom for a nice hot shower. The hot water relaxed her bruised and sore body. She had a countless number of hickys and love bites around her body. Dean made sure to enjoy every inch of her. When she exited the shower Luna put on a short silk robe and walked towards the kitchen. In the kitchen stood a freshly washed Dean and Sam Winchester. Luna smiled and sat down next to Sam as Dean cooked.

"Morning baby." Dean looked over and smiled at the shorter woman.

"Morning Dean, Sam." Sam smiled and replied. Sam soon continued to type away on his computer. Dean placed plates of pancakes in front of the two and sat down to eat his own. The three ate and joked around as a real family. Luna smiled as the boys ate their food, her boys. Sam raised an eyebrow and sat back in his chair.

"So get this."

* * *

I AM SO SORRY I NEVER UPDATED

If you want to read this story sooner please go to my AO3...I use the name JayyNovak and the story goes by the same name

please forgive me and I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
